pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hurts
"Love Hurts" is a song, written and composed by Boudleaux Bryant. First recorded by The Everly Brothers in July 1960, the song is also well known from a 1975 international hit version by the hard rock band Nazareth and in the UK by a top 5 hit in 1975 by Jim Capaldi. The song was introduced in December 1960 as an album track on A Date with The Everly Brothers, but was never released as a single (A-side or B-side) by the Everlys. The first hit version of the song was by Roy Orbison, who earned Australian radio play, hitting the Top Five of that country's singles charts in 1961. A recording by Emmylou Harris andGram Parsons was included on Parsons' posthumously released Grievous Angel album. After Parsons' 1973 death, Harris made the song a staple of her repertoire, and has included it in her concert set lists from the 1970s to the present. Harris has since re-recorded the song twice. The most successful recording of the song was by hard rock band Nazareth, who took the song to the U.S. Top 10 in 1975 and hit number one in Norway and the Netherlands. In the UK the most successful version of the song was by former Traffic member Jim Capaldi, who took it to number four in the charts in November 1975 during an 11-week run. The song was also covered by Cher in 1975 for her album Stars. Cher re-recorded the song in 1991 for her album of the same name. Rod Stewart recorded the song in 2006 for his album Still the Same... Great Rock Classics of Our Time which was No. 1 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]chart. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_Hurts# hide *1 Roy Orbison version *2 Jim Capaldi version *3 Nazareth version **3.1 Charts and certifications ***3.1.1 Weekly charts ***3.1.2 Year-end charts ***3.1.3 All-time chart ***3.1.4 Certifications *4 Triumph version *5 Cher version **5.1 Live performances *6 List of covers *7 References *8 External links Roy Orbison versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=1 edit Roy Orbison covered "Love Hurts" in 1961 and issued it as the B-side to "Running Scared". While "Running Scared" was an international hit, the B-side only picked up significant airplay in Australia. Consequently, chart figures for Australia show "Running Scared"/"Love Hurts" as a double A-Side, both sides peaking at No. 5. This makes Orbison's recording of "Love Hurts" the first version to be a hit. Jim Capaldi versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=2 edit |} Jim Capaldi reached number 4 in the UK charts with his interpretation of "Love Hurts" in November 1975, which was to prove his highest charting UK single.[1] Described by Rolling Stone as having "a sense of pain very different from Roy Orbison's original,"[2] the single also charted in the US,[3] Germany,[4] and Sweden.[5] Nazareth versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=3 edit |} Performed as a rock ballad, the Nazareth version was the most popular version of the song and the only rendition of "Love Hurts" to become a hit single in the United States, reaching No. 8 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in early 1976. As part of the "Hot Tracks (EP)" it also reached No. 15 in the UK in 1977.[6] Nazareth's version was an international hit (reaching No. 8 in the US, No. 15 in the UK, and No. 1 in Canada, South Africa and Norway), and remains the best-known recording of the song. The Nazareth single was so successful in Norway that it charted for 61 weeks on the Norwegian charts (VG-lista Top 10), including 14 weeks at No. 1, making it the top single of all time in that country.[7] A later recording by Nazareth, featuring the Munich Philharmonic Orchestra, peaked at No. 89 in Germany. The lyrics of the song remained unchanged on all versions up until Nazareth's 1975 recording, where the original line "love is like a stove/it burns you when it's hot" was changed to "love is like a flame/it burns you when it's hot". The Nazareth track has been featured in the movies Dazed and Confused, Detroit Rock City, Together, Click, and Halloween among others. It was edited for use in a late-'90s Gatorade TV commercial. Other companies to have used the song in advertising include Southwest Airlines, Molson, Nissan (for the Altima), Zurich (worldwide 'True Love' advertising), and Toyota in Australia. Charts and certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=4 edit | style="width:518.799987792969px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=6 edit All-time charthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=7 edit Certificationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=8 edit |} Triumph versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=9 edit |} In 1991, Triumph created and covered their interpretation of "Love Hurts", but the track never surfaced until the release of''Livin' for the Weekend: The Anthology'' in 2005, with a subsequent video single.[10] Cher versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=10 edit |} Cher also recorded the song in 1975 but did not have a hit with it at the time. She recorded a second version in 1991, which became a minor hit in the UK and a substantial hit in Norway, where the Nazareth version had enjoyed its greatest chart success a decade and a half earlier. Live performanceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=11 edit Cher performed the song on the following concert tours: *Heart of Stone Tour (performed towards the end of the tour in Australia only, before her studio recording) *Love Hurts Tour *The Farewell Tour (sung on the fifth leg, the sixth leg, the seventh leg, the eighth leg and the ninth leg of the tour. The song was replaced by "The Way of Love" on the final show of the tour) *Cher at the Colosseum (sung on the first night, then re-added during the third leg in place of "The Way of Love") List of covershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Love_Hurts&action=edit&section=12 edit Category:1974 singles Category:1975 singles Category:1991 singles